1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scanning holders and more particularly pertains to a new jimmit for mounting items such as small note sheets, business cards, and receipts thereon for permitting easy scanning of the items by a scanning device, such as a computer scanning devices and photocopying devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scanning holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, scanning holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scanning holders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,238; 4,975,735; 5,331,380; 5,352,314; 4,586,651; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,483.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mounting sheet. The inventive device includes a sheet having an upper surface, and a pair of spaced apart lateral edges and a pair of spaced apart longitudinal edges extending between the lateral edges. Provided on the upper surface of the sheet are a plurality of elongate adhesion strips arranged in a grid arrangement on the upper surface of the sheet such that the grid arrangement has a plurality of laterally extending adhesion strips and a plurality of longitudinally extending adhesion strips. The lengths of the laterally extending adhesion strips are extended between the longitudinal edges of the sheet while the lengths of the longitudinally extending adhesion strips are extended between the lateral edges of the sheet. The grid arrangement of the adhesion strips defines a plurality of non-adhesive regions on the upper surface of the sheet which are arranged in a plurality of laterally extending rows and longitudinally extending columns.
In these respects, the mounting sheet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting items such as small note sheets, business cards, and receipts thereon for permitting easy scanning of the items by a scanning device, such as a computer scanning devices and photocopying devices.